Venomous Heart
by Time Emperor
Summary: Gohan goes to the Marvel Universe, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Sun

The sky was a dark orange-yellow, there was no vegetation. Up in the sky the sun was closer than normal and disfigured. Solar Flares were going off one after another and as they did this heat was added to the Earth. The ground was now littered with burned bodies of men, woman, and children alike. Rotted 'insides' of these people were everywhere burning and oozing as the heat intensified. The sound of horrific screaming from those, still alive and burning up, was heard in the air as their flesh caught fire and plasma and blood leaked from every pore.

On a tower far to the east, a tower that no matter how far you look you'd never see the top, there stood a figure. It was no ordinary figure this was a well-known warrior. They wore a purple GI top and pants with a red Obi and wrist bands. They had a white cape on a white neck guard, and instead of their usual long shoulder pads, it was replaced with a hood that covered down to the top of their nose. The bundle around their neck also covered their mouth while he was thinking, or sleeping standing up. But at this time, they were just thinking, thinking about the last events of this planet. Not but just a hours ago there was nothing wrong, but suddenly the sun began to go crazy and many huge solar flares went off, many people died at that one time.

No one knew what happened but the same thing happened many times throughout the last few hours. Looking up to the ski the figure's lips were in a frown. 'Piccolo, I wish you would've let me go instead of you, but I guess I couldn't expect any different from my mentor.' he thought. He was ready, there was nothing left to save here because the longer he was here the harder it would be for him to leave. He had gathered what was left of the Senzu Beans that were not burnt up, which was only six, and downloaded all of Bulma's and his own plans for Capsule Corps. from the building itself. The figure took his hood off to reveal a young man about nineteen with short, spiky black hair, black eyes and a light tan. His face was hard in anger at himself, himself for not being able to stop his most precious people from suffering and dying. 'No' he thought. 'They wouldn't want me to be thinking this, they'd want me to e happy. I can't be happy here, I haven't been happy since dad died... Since he abandoned us.'

That was his last thought before he pulled his hood back up and entered the spaceship that was once in his personal hanger until now. No longer could Gohan live in this world, no longer could he see people suffer. Buckling into the pilots seat he set the coordinates for New Namek . Gohan had no desire to go back now.

 **Time Skip two months later.**

Throughout the last two months Gohan had not forgotten his promise to Piccolo to always train. When he was on Earth he had managed to control his Super Saiyan Rage (A.K.A Super Saiyan 2). The last thing he ever did on Earth was save a little girl from dying, on her mother's last request as her body was destroyed by the sun. The girl lies in a spare bedroom, sleeping off her exhaustion of crying. All he knew was her first name, Katrina. He was going to be entering New Namek's Atmosphere soon and he needed to see if young Katrina was comfortable. As he made his way to her room he was thinking on not just his predicament but hers as well. She had no parents, no home, and now she was just like him. He may not be it but just the thought of her being alone, the suffering, it made a feeling that of a parent rise up into his heart.

He stopped in front of the door to Katrina's room that was just across from his, looking at the outside video feed into her room. She was crying, curled up into a ball at the foot of her bed. She had it hard, losing a parent was hard he should know from experience. In the past when he lost his father he cried alone while his mother cried in her own room. Thanks to that experience he always felt that, in a way, his own mother abandoned him, and he to her as well. He wouldn't let this girl suffer from his absence.

 **Katrina's P.O.V**

The last thing I remember was that mommy was on fire and some type of oozy thingy was leaking from her. She told me that soon she would be visiting daddy, and daddy was dead right? I didn't want mommy to leave me. I don't know how long I was there crying for mommy to wake up but the next thing I knew was that there was a man walking towards us, was he here to take mommy away from me? Just the thought of it made me break into another burst of tears. I didn't want to look at him, the man who was going to take mommy from me. I yelled for him to just hurry up and do it but he just knelt in front of me, his hood off with a sad look on his face. He told me that he wasn't going to hurt or take mommy away. I heard mommy's voice then, telling him that it was too late to save her. She said that even though everyone else thought that Mr. Satan beat the ugly bug, Cell, she knew by his close that he was the one that really did it. Mommy had always said that Satan was nothing but scum.

This man, he was the 'nice young boy', as mommy called him, who beat that bad man? Even looking at him made me feel safe. Mommy coughed up some blood and told the nice man to take care of me and to make sure that I was safe. I remember crying after mommy's light left her eyes and the man hugging me telling me that he would always be there to protect me. I looked up as my door opened to reveal the nice man from before. Now that there was no fire around I could see that he was young, older than me, but still young. He came over to me and brought me into a hug lifting me into his arms. "Go ahead Katrina." I hear, go ahead what? that was answered. "Go ahead and cry, there is nothing wrong with crying, as long as you have something worthwhile to cry about." Just those words made me cry.

 **Gohan's P.O.V**

As I held this girl in my arms I just had one thing to say to the Kai's. 'Wherever I am, whatever you through at me, even if it's the sun, it will never hold anything on my Saiyan Pride

 _ **First chap, read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Foundation

It was longer getting to New Namek than Gohan had though but he couldn't complain, after all Dende did say that it was further than the old Namek was. This problem didn't bring his spirit down in the slightest, the best thing that came from thin was that Katrina and he had gotten to know each other a lot . Throughout the six months since Katrina cried in his arms the grew to love and trust each other, even enough for Gohan to reveal to her all of his past. In fact they were playing Go Fish in the cock pit. " Got any jacks?" he asked.

"No, Go fish Nii-Chan!" she said happily. Putting on a play scowl, he picked up a card. Just at that time a voice came from the intercom.

"Master Gohan, we are ten seconds from entering New Namek's atmosphere." Looking up he saw that the A.I was right, looking to Katrina he could see her excitement.

"Hehe... Alright munchkin get yourself buckled up." He had never seen her pout so cutely. He ruffled her hair, "Hey don't worry, we'll play later OK?" He asked with the famous 'Son smile'. Katrina smiled and sat in her chair, buckling herself in. Walking over to his own chair, he did the same, soon the A.I picked up again.

"Entering safe flight altitude in six... five...four...three...two...one...zero, you are now in a safe enough airspace to fly without auto pilot. Would you like me to disengage auto pilot Master Gohan?" The A.I asked. Giving a nod Gohan answered.

"Yes, thank you A.R.K, I'll take it from here." As the auto pilot was taken off Gohan took the controls. He could see Katrina sulking at the side from not being able to fly. "Someday Katrina." He said as she looked over to him. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Someday, you'll fly, you'll fly just like your mother did." Her mother was a touchy subject now a' days, ever since then it was never good to talk about her mother. This time though, instead of looking sad, she gave a soft smile.

"You think so Nii-Chan?" Getting a nod from Gohan, she leaned back in her chair. Soon enough they landed on the ground. It only took them a few minutes to gather all the stuff, Gohan of course doing all the heavy lifting. It was good to see the familiar scene of Namek. And the power levels that were coming their way told Gohan that old Moori must have felt him as well. Kneeling down to Katrina's level he knew that she's never seen a Namekian before.

"OK kid this is it, they're coming here right now, just...don't freak out." She nodded in understanding. He turned as the Namek's landed. "Well, it's been a while Moori, I think I was five the last time I saw you." Gohan said. An amused smile came upon Moori's face.

"Ah... Yes I remember well Gohan. So to what do I owe the pleasure of you on this planet?" There was one thing Gohan knew for sure, he missed the old mans wit, even Katrina was having fun looking at all the cool aliens. But now was not the time for this. Getting a serious face he turned to his old friend. "I see that this is not a time for pleasantries."

"No it's not, Moori. I need the Dragonballs, What I seek is for the to take me to somewhere where I can finally live in peace. The Earth's sun exploded, cracking into many large pieces, it's no longer suitable to live on. And I want Katrina here to live on an Earth, any Earth. Somewhere that's...uh... at least safe enough." The long speech made Moori get into thought. Looking towards the young girl he could see that Gohan meant a lot to her.

"Well, I see no reason to NOT let you use them. And I'll ad in an added bonus, I'm thinking that this new world will need a lot of saving if you're going to be on it so I'll sync the Dragonballs to you after Porunga is risen." This was an unsuspected move by Moori, give Porunga to him, is the old man mad? "I know what you are thinking Gohan, and yes, I will admit that all this old age has made me a bit crazy. This will be for the best, but you must understand that the Dragonballs are a last resort ONLY." Of course he knew that, Dende, hell even Kami told them ALL that.

"No problem, now let's go." Gohan said as he passed one Namek. "Katrina, stop biting the nice Nameks head" He continued in amusement.

 **Four minutes later**...wow I'm lazy

It didn't take them long to get to the village, it was only four minutes after all. It didn't take long for Moori to gather the Dragonballs either, as the villagers sat them down they began to glow. "Well, let's get this over with shall we?" Moori asked, Gohan nodded and waited for the show. Looking to his little sister he saw that she was looking at the balls in amazement.

"Cool huh?" She nodded as Moori cleared his throat.

( **Note: I shall do this in English as I am too lazy to make up Namek** )

"Arise Porunga and grant our wish!" Moori shouted, soon the Dragonballs started to glow brighter and a huge blast of light shot from the Dragonball and grew to the sky, forming a giant dragon. Katrina looked in awe and fear, that is until she felt Gohan place his hands on her shoulders. Instantly she relaxed.

 **You have summoned me**." Porunga boomed, but before Moori was going to hand it over to Gohan he spoke again. " **There is no need to let the human speak Moori, I know what he wants and I shall grant it happily**."

"Wait... You know what I want?" Gohan asked as he looked at Porunga in shock.

" **Yes Gohan I know what it is you seek. I also know that you want to be a full Saiyan, as does the little on**." Gohan asked if this was true and Katrina nodded. He didn't know if he liked that idea but he found out long ago that he could never say no the her. He nodded and Porunga spoke again. " **Fine then I shall make it so**." Porunga said as his eyes glowed. To Gohan not much changed, but for Katrina it was different. She now looked like a Saiyan, in all aspects even the tail. " **Now I shall Sync myself to you and send you to the world I have selected, be aware that in order to do this I willbe using you power**." Nice little tidbit there, Gohan felt a numbing pain in his mind, after all this wasn't meant for humans. Soon both Gohan and Katrina felt extreme pain all over and before they blacked out the phased out of this existence.

 **Avengers world**

Katrina was the first to awaken, she looked around and saw that they were in a park of some kind. Where was Gohan though, did he make it. She soon found him by her so she shook him awake. Gohan soon stood and looked around as well. A suitable home, looking down at his sister Gohan knew this was the right choice. This place will be their home from now on, taking out the disk that held the plans for the Capsule Corps. building he just ad one thought on his mind as a smile played on his face. 'With these plans we will start a new life, these are the new foundation of out life.' Looking down to his sister he saw that she had bitten her tail and was now frozen with pain, 'Such is the fate for those that's tails aren't trained.' he thought. "Come on Katrina let's go. We got work to do and little time to do it in.

He didn't want to go to the bank to get a loan for his business so he just decided to get materials and the such himself. He had talked to many people, in disguise, about where the best materials were. In two weeks he had finished creating the software for his entire system and the bonus was that none of it was in English, all in the Saiyan language. If someone was stupid enough to try and hack him they would find it impossible to read and decode the systems. He also had Katrina do research on what this world was like. Apparently there were people here with extraordinary powers. What she could gather were that some were good and some not. She wrote all of these down as simple as possible, the good guys were in either in groups and/or worked alone.

Tony Stark, or Iron Man used his money and knowledge in tech to become his own super hero. Spiderman was a hero that was on the news a lot saving people without a second thought and not asking for a thanks or a single thing in return. Gohan found that people like this are the people that he'd have no trouble fighting alongside. Spiderman, The Hulk, and The X-Men are just people trying to help yet the get such bad reps thanks to people like J. Jonah Jamison. He had actually met Prof. Xavier and learned that he was a mutant telepath, it was a good thing Piccolo taught him how to protect his mind from people like this. He knew though that he could trust the professor, so instead of hiding who he was he gave Xavier some... minor details. Of course not that he was an alien, and defiantly that he was from another dimension.

Gohan also hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D Database and increased his files on all super powered being that the themselves knew. The next day he took his chance at hacking into the Stark mainframe, but only got a quarter way before he was forced out. And being Gohan, and one of the greatest minds on the planet, thanks to his mother, had led the signal to some unlucky bastard a few miles away. He noticed that many people took an interest in the new building that was being built on a reserved spot, it was supposed to be a grocery store but he bought it out anyways. It was a good thing that Katrina was a Saiyan now because he put her to work telling her that 'if you want to be a Saiyan then this would be good training for you'. He made her wear weighted wrist band, and a weighted GI and had her, along with some mutants that Charles lent, do some heavy lifting to help build CC.

Within a seven months of getting to this world, it was finally time for his grand opening from in between finding and studying the heroes and villains, training and playing with Katrina, and some small business deals, it was finally time. Instead of normal human workers, Gohan had employed those that were refused job because of either being a mutant of other such stupid reasons. Right now Gohan was in his office getting ready in the worst clothing ever, a suit and tie. Like his father before him , and like every other Saiyan, Gohan hated wearing a suit, it was just un-Saiyan like. Hearing a knock on his door, he turned and irritably said for the person to come in. Not a second later his assistant, Masana, came in.

"You know you don't look half bad, if you actually gave some effort into this then I bet you'd gain a lot of female attention." Masana said, enjoying the groan of her employer. Masana was, just like the rest of Gohan's employees, special. She was a mutant from Brazil who came to America with her husband and two daughters to find work. They had met outside of a job search facility when she was thrown out because she wasn't a citizen, disgusted at the peoples cruel manner towards a foreigner and especially a woman, Gohan had effectively put the guards in comas. He traced her down at the homeless shelter and offered her a home and job. They had gotten off to a rocky start but soon everything went as it should, her husband was an engineer, learning his tech, and Katrina got along with Masana's daughters.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not interested right now?" Seriously, this woman loved bothering him to find a girlfriend.

"Well if you hurry up you'll be on time." As they walked out of CC they saw a crowd in the front, not just press but random passer byers as well. Just ahead of him was a stage with a podium about three fourths of himself. As they saw the president and CEO of this new company (Disguised), the crowd grew restless, asking questions about this new building. They stopped as a gun fire went off, looking to the right of the CEO they saw his assistant holding a gun into the air.

"Thank you Masana, Now lets get this underway." Gohan said.

Far away in the Helicarrier, Director Nick Fury just entered the main deck. "Has he started yet?" He asked his right hand, Maria Hill. Fury had tried and failed to get into contact with this new man and had also fail to gat any details on him. No BOD, no schools, no nothing, he was as mysterious as they came.

 **On the screen**

"Thank you for your time today to the opening of this new business. Growing up I had, as you would say, a sheltered life, as a young child my mother kept me at home in the mountains under her stern homeschooling. Although most of the time I wanted to go out to explore the wilderness, I did benefit from her teachings. At the age of five I could have been in high school, while at the age of ten I could graduate eight years of collage with a degree in chemical engineering, advanced mechanics, and beyond intelligent biology, myology, and astronomy." Many people were surprise and intrigued about this. Fury himself was just plain suspicious. No one was that good, not even a kid so young. The question was though was how did his parents able to keep him under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar?

"I didn't only learn from my mother, but from a very special family friend who was like a second mother to me. As time past she became like a first mother, as my own mother had became cruel and heartless after my father died. She taught me things my mother didn't, like how to socialize and what was cool and what wasn't. She went beyond teaching me just the simple thing, she took my teachings to whole new levels. I promised her, on her death bed, that I would continuing to study the fine arts that she taught me all those years ago. She had wished for me to not only be successful but to also have fun doing it." As the speech went on many people could tell that building this place was one of that woman's dreams.

"So in honor of her I would like you all to finally meet this great achievement of mine." Gohan walked over to Masana who handed him so scissors. He nodded to her and she nodded back. He placed the ribbon, hiding CC, in between the scissors and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you" cutting the ribbon, the giant cloth that was covering the building flew off to reveal a giant yellow dome with the words 'Capsule Corps.' on it. "To Capsule Corporation, the leading and only company of it's kind." Flash after flash came to his sites as photographers took pictures. "Now any one have any questions?" Hands upon hands appeared. "You, the lovely young woman in the green blouse." The girl blushed to Gohan's comment but quickly got to her question.

"Abigail Morchii, Science Express, What kind of product will your company be selling MR.?" She asked.

"Ah I am sorry I did not introduce myself, My name is Shinn Kalic." He siad. Leaning over to his assistent he said "Masana, remind me later to get this girl number" He had said this last part in a whisper and Masana rolled her eyes. " Well Abigail, we here at CC sell, as the name suggests capsules, Dino Caps to be exact." He them went on to explain the different price to each color and the products that would be soled. Many more questions were asked and answered as the news was broadcast all over the world. "I just have one other thing." The people listened. "This is concerning my employees as this is crucial. I am a man that believes in equal understanding. In such most of my employees are people that were denied jobs because of things like racism and prejudice. Many of my employees are those of not only different races but are also mutants. Yes I know that many don't like mutants and my employees are free to use their powers as freely as they want. So I will say this, if you have a problem with that then there isn't any reason why I would want you in my store." Gohan said threateningly.

 **Back on the Helicarrier**

"Mutants sir? Why would he employ them?" Agent Hill asked.

"To give them a chance Maria, to show the world that he will not tolerate people who try and harm his people. We can count on one thing though, his company will rival that of Tony Starks." Fury said.


	3. Chapter 3: Earth's mightiest hearos

Why was he here? He didn't want all of this but his friend, Hank Pym just had to drag him out of his office...Well a perfect replica of him anyways. They were in front of a cell inside of the 'Big House' which wasn't very big but we are able to miniaturize ourselves so it was cool. "We wanted to ask you a question Uhh" Hank started.

 **Gohan's P.O.V**

"Mad Thinker will suffice." Mad said in a bored tone. Hank looked to me and I shrugged, I was just along for the ride.

"OK, S.H.E.I.L.D monitored a conversation you had with Whirlwind. You said something was going to happen, well we'd like to know what." I looked at him like he was insane, Katrina thought better then he dose.

"Dude seriously? You just asked a super criminal that? You know he wont tell you directly, right?" I asked, Hank looked at me like he was going to kill me. I knew he was a hero called Ant-Man but that didn't scare me.

"Hehe...Your friend her is correct. Can you not feel it Ant-Man? The better question is not what, but when?" Thinker said...I slapped my head. I hated my life sometimes, criminals make this harder than it should. In the end we just gave up. Hank was writing what he heard down while I was leaning against the wall by the cell. when suddenly it was deactivated...Huh poor electricity. My 'partner' looked to Mad Thinker when all of a sudden we heard a crash.. Well shit. Many villains walked out of their cells and grinned evilly at us and Thinker stood from his chair saying just one word. "Boom."

All of a sudden the Big House lost it's...tininess and started breaking apart the Helicarrier, making it crash. It looked like my replica was ripped in half...That didn't last long. But it's a good thing it was self repairing. I knew where I was, I was near the bridge. I knew I couldn't leave Pym there though so I felt for his KI, it wasn't hard to find though and I was soon a few yards from him, keeping to the shadows. I didn't want to interfere. I saw Whirlwind pick Hank up but Ant turned himself small and the villain was knocked out by one of his own. I was relieved when Wasp caught Hank. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

Hank grunted painfully. "Painfull, but I don't think it's over yet. Did you see Kalic (My undercover last name) anywhere?" He asked and she shook her head. They were approaching the hall I was just in so I teleported back there and sat leaning against the wall pretending to be unconscious. Soon they got to me and I felt one of them shaking me. I 'woke' up and looked to see Wasp looking at me with a worried face.

"You OK Shinn (Shinn Kalic..Get it, good)?" She asked worriedly.

"Yah" I grunted "Just fucking peachy." I said sarcastically. "Now" I said pulling a capsule out and pressing a button to reveal an air scooter. "I'm going home before you guys get me killed." I said with a smile.

"OK but be careful" Hank told me and 'I' was off. Back at my lab the real me hit the self-destruct button with a grin. I knew I didn't have long, Katrina was training in the Gravity Room at 5000 tons Earths gravity. She was doing well for a youngster. I put on my 'costume' (The same clothes that I met Katrina in) And changed back into... well me. I didn't want to miss the action so I used instantaneous Movement to get to the dock and landed on some crates. I looked at my surroundings and saw Fury, Ant Man, and Wasp looking out to the sea at a thunder storm. I knew from my...uh research that only Thor, Asgardian God of thunder could do that in the middle of a sunny day. I had only met him once in this same uniform going by 'Saiyan'. "So" I said getting their attention "You guys just gonna stand there and look pretty or are you going to go and help?"

"Saiyan?" Fury asked, I have been a pain in his ass for a while now.

"He's right you guys, we can't just stand here and watch this. We have to do something, If Thor can't stop him then he'll come into the city." Wasp said determined. Looking up I saw Thor fighting some guy with long black hair that I saw controlling gravity.

"Don't you think I know that Wasp?" Fury said in annoyance. Pym walked over to the Wasp and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Jan" Hank said but Jan wasn't about to let him finish. She jerked her arm away from him and Glared at him.

"We're talking about millions of people. I'm not going to let that happen." She said as she shrunk down in size. Ant Man was trying to reach out to her.

"Jan, Jan wait!" he shouted. Fury turned to me and glared.

"As much as I don't like you, you might as well make yourself useful and help." he said.

"I don't follow S.H.I.L.D's orders Fury, you of all people should know that." I said in a bored tone, watching as Thor got pushed away yet again. "I'll jump in when I need to, you know, let the weaklings handle things." I continued to stare at the fight as Graviton was talking about how he could increase the gravity around someone by a thousand times... Seriously, that was all? My weights were more than that. I couldn't help but laugh as he sent Thor into water not caring that and Fury were glaring at me. I laughed even harder as Wasp was threatening Gravitron. I stopped laughing as I heard a metallic voice far off, was that Tony? As I looked up I saw that I was right(What, I'm a Saiyan, I have good eye sight).

I could hear that he was surprised to see the Wasp at the seen, and more surprised and a little mad that I wasn't helping her. I zoned out as the fight went on, to be honest I really didn't care. I saw that Pym finally got off his fat ass and helped.

"Alright, now I've seen enough." I said, only to realize that I was completely alone..."Oh yah Fury was a robot wasn't he... Oh well." I flew to the fight as Graviton was face deep in Asphalt. I glared down at him. " Hey, Old, Beardy, and Gay." I said, he turned to me and glared.

"Another freak to the slaughter eh?" Did he just really call me a freak? I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Hey, G-Man, What's Black, Blue and, is bling for the next five minutes?" Before he could answer I put my hands on each side of my face, fully widened, and palms facing me. "Solar Flare!" I shouted. There was a huge bright light and he covered his eyes in pain. I watched as the rest of them landed by me. Iron Man looked at me, I assume he was glaring.

"And you pick now to join in all the fight?" He asked as I took my armbands off and destroyed them. I feel lighter.

"Yes Stark, now's not the time though." I said as I looked at 'Franklin'. A second later I saw a giant leg in front of me, Giant Man.

"You're sick Franklin, you need help." He said. Wasp came up to Graviton and powered her stingers up.

"Or possible more zapping." Graviton grew angry.

"No, no. The power I wield I... you are nothing compared to me!" he yelled, activating his powers. Everyone was forced to fly in different directions as gravity took effect on them. Everyone but me. The asshole didn't even look at me as he flew up into the sky. "I'm stronger than all of you, I'm the strongest one there is!" He yelled. I smirked as I saw the Hulk land on a nearby building. I flew next to him, He looked to me and nodded. It's been a long time since I saw Bruce and the Hulk. Looking back at the enemy the Hulk glared. I looked back as well.

"You sure about that?" We said in unison, Launching ourselves at him. Hulk got to him first and tackled him for a few feet then grabbed Gravitons left leg with his left hand and punched him with his right hand. As Graviton was flown back I flew past Hulks landing body and delivered a series of punches to the mans face and finally a KI blast to the face, effectively sending him down into huge bundles of cargo crates. On that Pier we Beat the enemy with everything we had...well the Hulk anyways. That was when he upped the gravity and the Hulk and the surrounding area was sent further down, he turned to me.

"Why are you not effected by my power?" He asked. I could tell everyone else wanted to hear this as well.

"Really? I fought mice stronger than you." I teased. I didn't care what happened next since there was a lot of fighting. As it went on I telepathically planed an end to this fight with Thor, much to his shock. The last words of the fight were Thor's and mine. Clouds built up in the sky as he and flew up into the sky. He twirled his hammer and yelled.

"For MIDGARD!" And I yelled.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" Oh yah Vegeta's signature move. The idiot went down with a gag and there was a huge crater in the ground. We all met up at the lip of it.

"HMH.. Who's strongest now?" Hulk said with a smirk.

"You had the power to do anything." Ant Man said, turning himself to normal size. "And you used it to put millions of lives at risk." Wasp flew near his right shoulder.

"Pretty sad." She said, shooting Graviton with one of her stingers and he went the rest of the way down. Thor planed to hug all of use, but I backed away and the Wasp was flying.

"Come, let us celebrate." Thor said. I am now very uncomfortable.

"Freeze!" We heard and turned to the see Hulk Buster army and S.H.E.I.L.D on the other side of the crater. "Step away from the Hulk. He's a fugitive from the cube." A S.H.E.I.L.D said as Hulk Buster soldiers came near us. Tony got in front of him.

"You want the Hulk, you go through me." He said. "The Hulk saved us all, he's a hero, sure as any of us." As he said this the rest of the team gathered around him. I flared my KI and got in front.

"Stand down" Someone said, and like always it was that damn Fury. "We got bigger problems than the Hulk. Seventy-four super villains are now on the loose all across the country, maybe the world by now." The Hulked looked to me asking if it was true. He was the only one who knew about my power to sense life energy. I closed my eyes and concentrated and Fury was right. I felt many evil energies. I looked back to the Hulk and nodded.

"How did this happen Fury?" Stark asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out together." I didn't like where this was going, and I was right. "Come work for me, as S.H.E.I.L.D agents you can make a real difference." Yah not going to happen. Apparently Hank agreed with me.

"No, this is your fault isn't it?" He said, walking towards Fury. "S.H.E.I.L.D created Graviton. Whatever Hall was doing changed him." He accused. good eye, but he wasn't done yet. "You kept him under wraps and this happened." He made a valid point. The next thing I knew Stark opened his big mouth.

"Fury's right." He said. OK I know he isn't very bright but come on. Wasp though so too.

"What?" She said pointing a finger at him. "YOU of all people are going to work for S.H.E.I.L.D?" She did have a point.

"No, he was right about us making a difference, together. one on one we can each take on a villain or two, but seventy-four, none of us can do it alone. Well maybe Saiyan can take them all down in like a few days, but that's not the point. Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things. The world needs us, but not as S.H.E.I.L.D agents. As a team, our own. Together we can avenge the wrongs done by all these villains." Wow, who knew such an idiot was good at giving pep talks?

"We can be Avengers." Wasp said.

"Huh, good name." Hulk said. That was a good name, but me apart of a team? One of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents came up to Fury.

"Director Fury, we have the security footage online. Graviton didn't wake until after the super villain prison shut down. He couldn't have been responsible." He said...

"Well no duh genius, I could've told you that." I said sarcastically.

"Then if he wasn't, then who was?" Fury said seriously.

 **Review please.**


	4. Authors note

This very well, may be the last I publish any of my stories. I've lost my will to write. So if this is good-bye then I wanted you to all know one thing. You may not have liked the way I wrote my stories, but that's OK, your opinion on whether I did good or bad means nothing to me. I did what I thought was right at the time.

From your author

-Wess


	5. I'm back!

Well, that was a short break. I'm back and ready to please and disappoint (For all you hating Hamsters out there) I will be starting my very own ORIGINAL story. With my own OCs. Whether there is a plot involved is none of you haters God dammed business. Get ready for the story of a life time, staring my very first OC that I created long ago, Ike Valentine.

Preview

Follow one young man as he struggles with his new life as the new Primordial God of time. Watch as he faces enemies like none you've ever experienced before while somehow always gets stuck babysitting his six year old sister at the same inconvenient time. Watch as he learns to master his new powers, go to High school, and tries to beat off his fan girl… The hell does everyone need fan girls? Because we authors find it funnier to make our main characters suffer, that's why! Get ready for time travel, More Primordial Gods, and lots and lots and LOTS of bad jokes!

 **End Preview**

It's not perfect, but who gives a crap.


	6. Chapter 4: disgusting Bugs

I didn't really care for this so called Mandrill, or whatever his name was. I looked from a building six blocks away from where the fight was going to be, and I gotta say that Wasp was itching for a fight. I wanted to videotape the fights so I could show them to Katrina, Oh thought I forgot about her, well screw you. Anyways she was becoming a very good fighter, she's as strong as I was right after Guru unlocked my hidden power. She's going to be a force to be recon with. So back to the fight, I flew closer, about to where I was only a few feet away. Wasp shot her stingers at Mandrill's butt, effectively getting his attention. " Mandrill right? Bamboo guy, pheromone powers?" She said, just like Jan to blunt. The ape wannabe looked around until he looked down to see her. " I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money and surrender. Or else you will be beat up.

Mandrill started to laugh "Wasp?! You think I'm scared of you." He said as he leaned down. Bad idea big guy. "I'll tear those wings off and I'll..." He was stopped by the sight of Ironman's boot behind Jan. She flew up next to his right as Mandrill started to look a little afraid. He then got his composure back and flipped backwards, landing after two flips. He did a little uh dance I think.. OK is this some kind of dancing show or something? I was knocked out of my thought as he talked again. "It doesn't matter, I can take both of y..." He was interrupted by a small bit of lightning. as Thor landed behind him. He placed the head of his hammer in his other hand and smirked. Mandrill started to get nervous "I wuuuh..." He never got to finish again as Giant/Antman came walking by. He then got really nervous as he backed away from Giantman...Right into the Hulk and he was his normal angry self.. I swear this guy is an idiot. "He put his hands up in the air "I...I...I...I surrender." He yelled."

"Well that was easy." Said Jan as she flew into the air.

"Verily, he bring shame to all monkey with his cowardice." Said Thor.

"Hey!" I said floating down to him. He looked at me in confusion. "I'm a monkey too ya know." I said, letting my tail uncurl from my waist." Everyone looked at me in shock. Thor looked nervous.

"Uh... Anyways, about my earlier comment. What say you Ironman?" He asked, I was a little mad but I was calming myself. I felt someone grab my tail and looked behind me. To be honest, if she didn't have the hots for Hank then I'd say she looked cute... Ah what the hell, she was hot and it got me a little exited if you know what I mean. Ironman slammed his right fist into his left hand.

" I say one down, seventy-three to go." He said.

 **One weeks later**

One weeks, it's been, excuse my French, one fucking weeks since the Mandrill indent and Tony picks now to be done with his little experiment? By the way, Katrina was NOT happy about the 'fight' with ape wannabe. I was standing beside the Hulk outside of Stark Manor with Pepper Potts a few inches away from us. She looked to her watch and then to her left, then she looked to Hulk and I. "Well, heh, thank you for actually being on time, unlike the others." She said a little nervous.

"No problem Ms. Potts, as long as this isn't some kind of game that Stark's is trying, and failing by the way, to get me to lighten up, then we're good." I said with a smile. A lady walked near us when her dog started to bark and ran to me, she was a little worried. I knelt down to him. "Hello there, My name is Saiyan what's yours." I said petting his head. He barked again in a happy tone. His owner looked at me like I was crazy. "Well it's nice to meet you Shawn. I hope you're not giving your owner a hard time." It appeared he took some offence to that as he growled and gave a bark.

"How did you know his name?" The woman asked. I looked to her and smiled, although she couldn't see it.

"Well I have the ability to speak with any form of life and understand them as well." I said happily. Shawn then walked to Hulk and smiled up at him and wagged his tail. His owner was going to pull him back. "Don't." I said, she looked to me in worry. "He will not hurt Shawn, Hulk may be, no offence Hulk." He nodded "Big, green and monstrous but when it comes to animals, he's as gentle as can be." Hulk proved me right as he bent down and rubbed the dogs head gently. We soon said goodbye to them. I felt Thor right above us, and I was right.

"Ho, Ms. Potts." He said as he landed in front of us. "And friends Saiyan and Hulk, tis good to see you again." He said walking towards me with the intention of shaking my hand. I obliged. He then turned to Hulk and put his hand on Hulks shoulder. "Are you ready for the upcoming battles?'" He asked. The Hulk though, pushed it away.

"You ready to get a watch?" The Hulk said as he leaned towards the Asgardian. I looked to him from the side.

"Calm down Hulk. I don't want to have to a volcano with a Kachin plate over it again?" I threatened. He looked frightened. Not a second later Jan flew in between the two heroes.

"We're here." She said as she looked to Hulk and then flew in front of me. " Sorry we're late, I had to tear Hank away from his lab." She said. I looked to where I could feel Hanks KI.

"So how's the Pacifist doing these days?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me and became normal size.

"It was an important experiment. And I don't need sarcasm from you creepy." He said still glaring.

"Ooh, nice comeback." I said sarcastically again.

"Friend Pym, I did not see you there. I expected you to be giant." Thor said as Jan stood on his head. I saw Hulk grow more agitated and tapping his finger one his crossed arm. Hank turned to him.

"Really? Why?" He asked. Oh no Hulk's getting angrier.

" Why, giant size seems more useful." Thor said.

"Well Actually..." He said, but was cut off from an angry Hulk.

"WHERE"S STARK!?" He yelled.

"Calm down dude. We can all maim him later." I said looking to him, but he just glared at me.

"Sorry, sorry everyone." We heard as Tony came and landed in front of us. "I got caught up in a meeting, uh ok, actually I missed that meeting too." He said as he removed his helmet. Surprise, surprise Stark, even Pepper was glaring at him. "Anyways, thank you for coming and welcome to Avengers Mansion." He said. Hulk walked right in front of the gates. "This was my..." He was interrupted when Hulk broke the gates down with one hit. Tony was in shock for a little bit. "You know that... was really rude." He said. I walked passed all of them.

"Well if you'd just gotten here earlier then he wouldn't be so mad now wouldn't he?" I said smirking. Like they could tell. We walked into the front door, what we walked into was roomy. A circular room with stairs across from the front door leading to the rooms no doubt. Thor found a scanner and put his face to the scanner.

"Greetings Thor Odinson" A voice I knew as Jarvis, spoke. "May I offer you a drink?" He asked. Thor looked back at Tony. He was going to answer until I cut in.

"What manor of palace is this?" Thor asked.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark foundation, Tony's mothers home. If I remember right then Tony has been upgrading it since the breakout. Right Tony?" I asked smugly. He and everyone else looked shocked. Yes, since the breakout it was easy to hack his files, all of them, with no problem.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I know things." I said heading to another room. Wasp flew to the vents to get to the next floor.

"Zwangy." She said, amazed at the new environment.

"Anyways, the mansion is run by Jarvis, my artificial intelligence. Anything you need, Jarvis will provide, say 'Hi' Jarvis." I heard him say, when all along I was in the kitchen eating with the Hulk was raiding the fridge.

"Indeed." He said. Tony, Thor and Hank walked into the Kitchen.

"We've got a full kitchen, chef on call." Tony said. Wasp landed on Hulks back and watched him eat, giving her chills. Tony continued with the tour.

"There's twelve bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service." He said. We all walked to another room as Wasp sat on a couch in front of a huge TV, smiling like a little girl watching a cartoon. "A Theater slash lounge, satellite TV and movies. Every form of video entertainment on the planet. Except for Capsule Corps. Though, for some reason I get thrown out every time I go there." He said looking disappointed. I smirked, he has to A: Get an appointment. And B: Has to beat Katrina in Rock, Paper, and Scissors.

"Are you serious Stark? This is what you've spent a week preparing?" Hank asked, a little put off.

"Uh, no I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." Tony said in a notifying voice. Pepper walked towards us. "You're gonna need these." He said as Pepper pulled out cards. She held one out and it started to blink.

"Let me guess." I said as everyone looked to me. "These are linked to the Stark Industries satellite network, keeping us in audio and video communication anywhere in the world." I said. Everyone looked shocked. I pulled one out of my pocket and Pepper started to search herself until giving up. "Don't feel bad Ms. Potts, I swiped it a while ago." I said. "It also gives us full access and control of the mansion." Pepper walked to Hulk giving it to him.

"I could show how it...oh" He was cut off as the Hulk snatched it from her rudely.

"You think I can't figure it out?" He said starting to growl.

"I'm sure you can" Pep said. as Thor walked up to Hulk.

"Twid be wise to show the lady with respect." Thor threatened.

"Which lady you mean Blondie?" Hulk replied. I got in between them and separated them.

"If you two don't stop this then I will stick you both in the sun for a tan." I said dangerously. I wasn't mad but this was really agitating. They both backed down. Behind us, Tony opened a secret layer from the wall. He coughed.

"Nifty." Wasp said from her position on the couch, talking about the passage and shrunk to her smaller size. We all got on the newly revealed elevator.

"And voilà, the sub levels." Tony said as it went down AS we all walked out the annoying ass hole kept on talking. "The mansions got a beyond state of the arts science lab, space for Hanks science lab, as well as my armory." Impressive, for a kindergartener. When we got to the other side of the room we found another one with a giant pool I it.

"WOW, big pool." Jan said, amazed.

"Actually, the pools on the roof. This is a full functional hanger..." Tony was interrupted by me again as the water opened from the half way and a jet came out..

"This is a proto-type high-speed aerial shuttle, there is another one beside it. They are, The Quinn Jets, Weapons, shields, and an air speed of Mac 8. They're for those of us who can't fly, and it can go into space." They looked to me and then the shuttle while Tony was trying not to kill me for knowing too much. We then hit the training room, I got passed it by keeping my KI shield up and that was only level one of ten. We soon made our way to the assembly Hall.

"And this is the Assembly Hall." Tony said as the lights came on.

"All the money you've thrown into this is very impressive Tony. Were you board, are we your new pet project? Why are we here?" Hank said as he walked in. I decided to put my two cents in.

"As long as you're not secretly knock me out, tie me up, and rape me I'm good." I said as everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Anyways, away from that creepy statement." He walked over to the giant holo- board. "Jarvis, bring up the most wanted board." He said. "Seventy four super villains escaped the day of the breakout, Graviton's being held by S.H.E.I.L.D, and we caught Mandrill, but we got more work to do." He said again. I heard Hulk talking to himself.

"This was your idea." He said, annoyed at who knows what. It seems that Wasp saw it as well but she just waved at him. Just like Jan, just like Jan.

"I know many of these villains, The Wrecker and his crew are formidable. His weapon is of unearthly might." Thor said, I looked to Jan and saw her making funny faces at Hulk and him not caring.

"If we do recapture them all, Where do we put them? The Big House is destroyed, The Vault is destroyed, and we haven't heard anything about The Cube." Hank protested.

"I'm working with a college on something mow. Reid Richards has proposed a prison that's actually outside this dimension in a place he calls The Negative Zone." Tony said, I didn't like it. The Negative Zone is not someplace for ant type of prison.

"Too much talking." Hulk said. "We should just go get these guys." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"We don't even caused the breakout in the first place, what's to stop it happening there?" Hank yelled. This guy should just shut up. Yes I do agree but he's getting really annoying.

"You know, maybe we should call it a day, then concentrate on beating up some bad guys tomorrow." Jan said, yes someone gets me.

"At least one of you knows what there're doing." The Hulk said, I saw Thors hands. Oh shit this is going to be good.

"I have had enough of you, creature." Thor said as he turned around and walked over to Hulk. "Your insults end here."

"You wanna go Goldie Locks? Let's go!" Hulk yelled. It didn't get far as Tony got in the way.

"WHAO, how about instead of going we find a way to actually try to get along. Since you two are the only ones staying at the mansion full time I'd appreciate it if you didn't level the place on day one." He said as Hulk stomped off.

"Wow, he's going to be fun." Jan said. I walked up next to her.

"Yah, and I'm going home, I don't need this drama." I said as I used Instantaneous Movement to leave.

 **Capsule Corps.**

As I appeared at my office I saw Masana asleep on my couch. 'She must have waited here for me.' I thought as I looked at her sleeping form. I walked over to my chair, grabbed the blanket that was on it and placed it in on her. I walked to my desk again and turned out the light. I didn't even bother to disguise myself. As I got to the family floor I heard a noise in Katrina's room so I opened it. The site before me was one I didn't expect. A Cell Jr. was hovering above her with extended nails, ready to kill her. Just the thought made me angry so I quickly flew towards it and grabbed it by the head, dragging it away from her. It yelled and screamed, effectively waking Katrina up. "Alright you overgrown self-Fucking Grasshopper how did you get here?" I asked, I heard a gasped and looked over at Katrina.

"What is that Nii-Chan? Ahhh It's a bug, can we keep it?" She asked, really? My Kami screw balling mother of Nimbus.

"No Katrina, this is one of those Cell Jr. I told you about." I said looking to the struggling Bio Android. I crushed its head and the rest of it blew up. I took a deep thought. 'If this Cell Jr. is here... OH no Cell must have somehow come here too! Shit this is bad.' A tug at my pant leg made me looked down, it was Katrina.

"Are you OK Nii-Chan?" She asked. I didn't want to lie to her.

"No Katrina." I said as I knelt down. "If that thing is here then that means that Cell is here too. And if he's here then no one's safe." She looked panicked. I picked her up and placed her in bed and pulled the covers over her. Do you want me to tell you a story?" I asked as she nodded "Well, I know just the story, one I haven't told you yet." It took some hours of her finally going to sleep. I had told her of our grandfather, even she wasn't related to me in blood she was still a Saiyan. I walked out of her room and was headed to my room when my Avengers communicator went off.

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony's voice rang. Glaring I snapped my fingers and my 'Saiyan" costume appeared and I teleported to where I felt them.

 **New York City: City Park**

I saw that everyone was a little beaten up. Thor and the Hulk were the most OK. Although Tony's suit was fine I could tell that her sustained some injury. "Does anyone want to explain what that was all about?" An injured Hank asked, he was leaning against a dirty Wasp.

"Yah, I'd like to know that as well." I said as I landed in front of them. They all looked surprised to see me.

"And where were you in this battle Saiyan?" Thor asked curiously.

"After you people explain what's been going on." I said seriously. Tony was the one to answer.

"Well, you know how the Hulk's been acting a bit strange?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yah I did see it, I saw it before we even entered Avengers Mansion." I said. Thor was the next to take over.

"Old enemies from Asgard. The Enchantress has ever found joy in causing me pain." He said as he walked over to Hulk and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have won the day friend Hulk, truly you are a worrier to be recon with. For few have resisted the Enchantresses charms." Hulk pushed his hand away.

"Nothing's changed, you all thought I was a savage monsters." He leaned in close to Thor. "You were going to take me down. You're no different than Ross and S.H.E.I.L.D" He said and you walked away. "Except they're honest about it."

"Hulk come one, it's not like that." Jan said as she walked after him, stopping a few feet away. Hulk stopped in his tracks. I knew better than to change the Hulks mind.

"Hulk." I said, he turned to me. "If you ever need to be somewhere, even to just think, my doors are always open. You know that better than anyone." I said with a nod. "And Katrina would love to see you." He smiled a little, meaning that he'd come and visit. He then took a serious look.

"I'm done." He said as he leaped away into the distance. Everyone gathered around Wasp and I.

"OK, well, not the most promising day too." Tony said. I turned to them.

"We have a new enemy to put on the most wanted list you guys." I said seriously.

"What do you mean Saiyan?" Wasp asked. I closed my eyes.

"I guess this was going to come out sooner or later." I said as I lowered my neck guard and took off my hood, revealing my normal self.

"A kid? I recruited a kid in the Avengers?" Tony said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just over nineteen Stark, and the most powerful player on the chess board. My name, and this will be kept a secret, is Son Gohan. I am a warrior from another dimension." I said, Tony looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Wait, another dimension? So are you from some other form of Earth?" Jan asked.

"Yes, but our Sun had exploded and live was no longer possible, so I left. I already knew of a planet that I could go to, on that planet was a magic like no other that could send me here." I said sitting on the ground.

"So no one's left, everyone is gone?" Jan asked. I nodded.

"Mans, that's harsh." Antman said.

"They died protecting Earth, we were a group of warriors called The Z-Fighter. Although most of us kept ourselves secluded one of us was a famous Baseball star." I said smiling at the thought of Yamcha. "There were only two humans in our entire group."

"So what were the rest? Aliens of something?" Tony asked laughing a bit at the idea. I glared.

"In fact Stark, yes we are aliens. My father, our prince, and I are from an alien race called Saiyans, as my name suggest. We are a warrior race able to destroy entire planets with a flick of our wrists." I said. The idea of someone that strong was uncomfortable to them I guess. "One was a Namekian, a normally peaceful, but Piccolo was a true fighter and my mentor."

"That's a little over powered, don't you think?" Hank asked. I shook my head no.

"Anyways, back to this threat. As a child my father had destroyed an evil military operation named the Red Ribbon Army. But not all of them left quietly. A scientist named Dr. Gero created androids and cyborgs. There was one that was stronger than all the rest, a Bio android named Cell. He was comprised of all the DNA of the strongest people on Earth, even some old enemies." I took a breath. "Cell was so dangerous that even my father, the strongest at that time didn't even stand a ghost of a chance against him.

"He was weak, weaker than me most likely." Tony bragged.

" No Tony, even though I hate my father with every fiber of my being I would say that even with your armor, you would have died in the first five seconds against him." I said smirking. "My father had quit the fight that he was in with Cell and made me fight. I didn't understand then, I was only eleven. But my father knew one small detail. Cell would push me to the limits." I said.

"To your limits? That sounds bad." Jan said, a little frightened.

"Yes, ever since I was young I had this inner anger. Whenever I was pushed to use it my enemies never stood a chance. Cell pushed me to that limit by making smaller forms of himself and then were going to kill my friends. There was another android at the fight as well an android that we had captured and remodeled to help us in the fight, Android 16." I smiled at the memory of him.

"You really like it huh?" Jan asked while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he was gentle. He tried to fight Cell but got himself blown up. All that was left was his head, which still worker." I said and Jan got a disgusted look on his face. "Haha, he's an android so it didn't matter. The last thing he said to me before his head was crushed by Cell, the thing that made me break all restraints and use that inner power was: 'Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being. I know how you fell Gohan, you are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it. Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved, you have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just let it go.' After that I became a force that people all across the universe felt it." I said with a smile.

"Wow, so you basically beat this guy up?" Jan asked.

"More like killed, we didn't leave anyone alive that threatened the people we try to protect. We try to see the good in everyone but that is too hard to do with people that had no good to begin with." I said. "That's why when we see Cell, I'm going to kill him. I will make sure he never hurts anyone again." I said standing up. Tony put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then we'll be there every step of the way. As a team we can take anyone down." He said assuring me. I looked to the moon in thought. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.'

 **OK people that's it, hope you like, if not don't come crying to me about it.**


End file.
